


Danganronpa : Next Gen

by UltimatePianist



Category: Danganronpa, danganronpa fan game
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimatePianist/pseuds/UltimatePianist
Summary: A hundred years after The Tragedy, Hopes Peak Academy has been rebuilt and accepting students. After five years of peace in the school, despair has struck again. Now, a new group of Ultimates must fight to stay alive, in a new Killing Game.





	Danganronpa : Next Gen

     Silence. There was only silence when I awoke, hardly any noises surrounding me at all. There was only the low hum of what I assumed to be the ventilation system, but my mind mostly blocked that out. My vision was black, and I realized this was because my head was face-down on some sort of table or desk. I lifted my head and blinked rapidly, adjusting to the dull light in the room. 

     I recognized nothing in the room, but I could tell immediately that it was some sort of classroom. Desks were sprawled across the room, messily scattered in no particular order. Some faced the door, while others were turned around completely and faced the windows. Or at least, what I assumed to be windows. Metal plates sat on the wall, blocking any outside light from coming in. It seemed like a poor design choice in my opinion.

     I turned back and eyed the desk I sat at, noticing a small note with poor handwriting. The words were nearly unreadable, but I managed through almost pure guesswork.

     'Hiro Ishikawa, welcome to Hopes Peak Academy!

Please make your way to the gym for 

further instructions!'

     Everything about the note seemed suspicious, but I probably had no choice. I needed answers. How was this Hopes Peak? The Hopes Peak I knew was tidy, and of course actually had windows.

     A gentle whirring came from the front of the room, and I nearly jumped out of my chair. There was a camera, slowly moving from left to right, about three desks in front of me. How had I not noticed that before?

     Before I could think any more, the door swung open, and in walked a well-dressed girl. Her hair was a deep yellow, and hung in a neat ponytail behind her. Her light brown eyes shone behind her thin rimmed glasses. She wore a pencil skirt and a simple white button up shirt. 

     "Oh, hello," her voice was calm and proper, which was strange, given the situation. "You must be another Ultimate Student?"

     "Uh... yeah," I gulped. Compared to her, I felt really under dressed. I only wore loose sweatpants that hardly hung on my hips and a sleeveless top that cut off just below my chest. "I'm, uh, Hiro Ishikawa, the Ultimate Traceuse. Or, I guess, um, the Ultimate Parkour Kid... Most people don't really know what a traceuse is..."

     I knew I had rambled for too long when the girl began looking around the room in the middle of my conversation.

     "I see..." I could tell she was only half listening. 

     "So... who are you?" Are you like, a teacher here or-" I abruptly stopped when she gave me a shocked look. 

     "Do I really look that old?" she touched her face, gently feeling for wrinkles. "No, I am a fellow student, Jitsuko Onishi. I am the Ultimate Criminologist. I study and track various criminals."

     I slowly nodded, showing that I understood, and she continued searching the room. She felt against the metal plates, pushing to see if they would come off. Next, she began moving the desks, making them all face the electric board at the front of the room. 

     "Um... whatcha doing?" I peered over her shoulder and she jumped slightly. 

     "Trying to tidy up," she scowled, crossing her arms and gesturing a bit with her hand. "I absolutely despise mess, and this room is the literal definition of it. A prestigious school such as Hopes Peak should be clean..." She returned to straightening the desks and brushing them off. She slid a finger across the desk in front of us and showed me it. It was covered in dust. "...and not like this."

     Jitsuko sighed and pulled out a handkerchief, shaking her head. I slowly made my way to the door, almost positive she wouldn't notice I was gone. I slipped into the hall and gently closed the door behind me. I breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that I had managed to escape. Jitsuko seemed nice enough, but I was worried that she might make me clean if I stayed there any longer, and I was not okay with that. 

     I hurried through the halls, making my way to the gym where I wasn't sure what to expect. As I approached what I assumed to be the gym, I heard several voices chattering beyond the door. It was at that moment I felt a light tap on my back. Naturally, I jumped and turned around.

     A short, smiling girl stood there, looking up at me with her big, blue eyes. She had short pink pigtails on either side of her head, and wore pale yellow ribbons in them. She also wore a pair of ripped overall shorts. 

     "Dontcha just love fire?" she pulled out a lighter and lit it, the yellow orange flames dancing. "The color, the way it just...  _destroys_ everything in its path!"

     The girl extinguished the flame with her finger and thumb, and peered back up at me, her eyes filled with glee. Then, she cocked her head, her expression changing quickly to confusion. 

     "I don't know you," she decided and sighed. "You weren't on the site!" 

     Before I could say anything, she whipped out thick fire gloves and a can of what I could only assume to be hairspray. She pulled down the heat resistant goggles on her head so they sat over her eyes and readied her lighter toward me. 

     "Who are you?" her expression again changed, this time to something serious and threatening. It would have been scary if she weren't about four foot nine. "I'm warning you, I'll spray!"

     At this point, I was beginning to worry a bit. The look on her face told me she'd actually do it if I didn't tell her who I was. Because I didn't want third degree burns, I introduced myself casually.

     "Oh, I'm Hiro Ishikawa. Ultimate Traceuse. Didn't want my name on the website 'cause I live in a kinda sucky neighborhood," I explained, leaning against the door to the gym.

     She squinted her eyes, clearly suspicious of me, then shrugged. As quickly as she had taken it out, she put away the hairspray in her little tool belt around her waist. She moved her goggles so they hung around her neck, and held out a gloved hand. 

     "Well, Hiro, I'm Ryoka Nishi, the Ultimate Pyromaniac!" she exclaimed, giving me a cheesy thumbs up with her other hand. "Don't let my talent scare ya, I'm a pretty good girl!" She paused for a moment, thinking. "I haven't heard of someone being an Ultimate Traceuse before... That's pretty cool!"

     At that moment, the door to the gym swung open and I toppled backwards. I let out a loud yelp as I fell, and I felt big hands catch me. I looked up to see that a large boy had caught me. He had rough, calloused hands and muscled arms. His eyes were bronze colored, and his hair was a light grey. He wore a long trench coat that covered most of his body, so I couldn't see what he wore underneath. 

     "Hello, Ryoka," he said tiredly. "Found another one, eh?" She nodded enthusiastically and he smiled a bit. "Good girl."

     "Her name is Hiro Ishikawa! She's the Ultimate Traceuse!" Ryoka explained loudly, and I winced at the pronouns. 

     "A-actually... I go by they/them pronouns..." I muttered, and Ryoka looked at me. 

     "Oh! I'm sorry!" she turned back to the boy holding me. "They are they Ultimate Traceuse!"

     "I'm Masafumi Kida, the Ultimate Welder," he said gruffly, and put me down. I brushed myself off and nodded. "Be more careful, alright?"

     I nodded again and turned to face Ryoka, only to discover that she had disappeared. Masafumi sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder. 

     "She's a tricky one," he muttered to me. "Only known her for 'bout an hour, but I can tell."

     "Should I... go after her?" I asked, looking up at him, but he shook his head.

     "Nah, you shouldn't have to worry about her. Go get acquainted with the others." He gestured to the rest of  the gym where several other students stood.

     He walked out of  the gym, presumably to go after Ryoka, and I took a good look at everyone else in the gym. I counted about twelve people, chatting amongst themselves. I wandered over to one that I recognized : Ichiro Kato. He was a famous model that appeared on many of the magazines that my dad read. As I approached him, he smiled and held out a hand. 

     "Ichiro Kato, Ultimate Model. Charmed, I'm sure," he spoke smoothly and without hesitation, clearly confident. 

     The magazines I'd seen him in hardly did his looks justice. He wasn't my type, but I couldn't deny that he was good looking. He had short, dark blue hair and bright purple eyes. He wore a black leather jacket and a simple graphic t-shirt. 

     "I'm Hiro Ishikawa, the Ultimate Traceuse. Parkour," I added, clarifying. 

     "Interesting..." he nodded, looking me up and down. "That explains the attire. A wonderful choice..."

     I could tell he was being condescending; I expected him to be. The models I'd read about tended to be like that. 

     "My 'attire' is perfectly fine, thanks," I hissed, crossing my arms defensively. 

     "Oh, of course. It's not... simple," he smiled and I felt my face heat up.

     I was easily angered, especially when someone insulted what I wore. I was pretty insecure about that since I came from a poor family where good clothes were hard to find come by.

     Before I could say anything back, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see a slouching boy in a somewhat relaxed position. He had messy blonde hair and thick rimmed glasses over pale green eyes. He had a tired expression, yet it seemed worried at the same time. He wore a long sleeved striped shirt and jeans with little chains attached near the pockets. 

     "Ichiro, why don't you go somewhere else, okay?" he suggested, his tone not giving him a choice. 

     Ichiro scoffed and left, leaving only me and the boy who stopped me from nearly murdering the stupid model. The boy grabbed my shoulder and gently led me to a remote corner, far from where Ichiro had gone. The boy leaned against the wall and slid his hands into his pockets. He tapped his foot nervously and looked around. Clearly, he wasn't used to social interaction. 

     "Thanks for, um, stepping in back there," I told him, catching his attention. "I almost lost my cool."

     "Huh?" he looked up, unsure if I was speaking to him. "Oh! Uh, yeah, no prob...lem..." He resumed his tapping and looking around. 

     "I'm Hiro Ishikawa. I'm the Ultimate Traceuse, which is basically parkour stuff," I introduced myself, smiling a bit and trying to get him more comfortable. 

     "My name is Tetsuro Seo. I, uh, guess I'm known as the Ultimate Author," he replied sheepishly, running his fingers through his hair. "It took basically every ounce of my being to interfere back there and now I'm really nervous."

     "You don't have to be nervous," I assured him, waving my hands in defense. "I'm just... another weird kid here." 

     "Right, well, I was never really good at talking to other kids, y'know," he admitted, shrugging a bit. "I guess that's why I resorted to writing. If I couldn't make real friends, then I could just create some..."

     I blinked and just stared at him. That was just about the saddest thing I'd heard in a while. I wasn't even sure how to respond. Tetsuro nearly radiated awkwardness, making me have secondhand embarrassment. 

     "I shouldn't have said that!" he yelped, shrinking back into himself. "I'm sorry! I just made everything worse! I'll stop talking!"

     "No, no! It's okay! You really didn't!" I lied. "I... kinda relate! I'm super hotheaded and nobody likes that! Not a lot of people hung out with me."

     "Oh..." Tetsuro looked at me and smiled a bit. "I guess it's nice to be related to..." 

     "So, what type of books do you write?" I asked, changing the subject to something I hoped would be easier to talk about. "Anything I may have read before?"

     "Unlikely... You don't seem to be the type of person to read older-styled mystery novels," he replied, thinking a bit. "My books mostly focus on deeper thinking. Like, solving the mystery or inferring what happened after the book ends." He froze and waved his hands. "Not that I don't think you're capable of deep thinking!" 

     "Oh! I'm sure you didn't mean it that way!" I tried to calm him. 

     He shook and wouldn't make eye contact with me. Eventually, he just walked off, causing a few concerned looks in my direction.  I gave a quick and forced smile before walking in the other direction. 

     That must've been the most awkward situation I'd ever been in. I was typically not a people person, but I was never really awkward with them. It took up a lot of energy, but I still managed to successfully talk to people. 

     I glanced around the gym, wondering who I should talk to next. I figured it'd be best to get introductions out of the way before I focused on exactly what was going on. I wandered up to two girls who were talking quietly. 

     "Hi..." I waved to get their attention. "I'm Hiro Ishikawa, uh, the Ultimate Traceuse."

     "Oh! Nice to meet you!" the first girl, the girl with short dark blue hair, grabbed my hand and shook it wildly. 

     The girl had bright yellow, catlike eyes and a small face. She wore a simple, long sleeved schoolgirl uniform with long, laced up boots. Her hands were covered by finger-less gloves that pressed against my hands. 

     The second girl stood in a proper pose, a bit taller than I was. She had light purple hair that was tied up with a side braid. She wore a sparkling blue leotard with a shining skirt and long white tights. 

     "You can stop shaking her hand now," the second girl told the first, who nodded and placed her hands by her side. "I am Yukari Amari. I am the Ultimate Figure Skater." She gestured to the first girl with her hand. "This is Sachiko Tsuda, the Ultimate-"

     "-sniper!" Sachiko cut in, jumping up and down with excitement. "I'm not dangerous though, I promise! I just shoot the bad guys!" 

     Yukari smiled as Sachiko readied an invisible gun and pretended to shoot it with sound effects. They reminded me of a mother and daughter, and I could tell they cared for each other. Perhaps they even knew each other before all this. As if reading my mind, Yukari spoke. 

     "I have known Sachiko since I was born. We only recently got back in touch," she spoke quickly and factually, and I got the impression that she was a bit cold. 

     Suddenly, something clicked in my mind. I turned to Sachiko, a questioning look on my face. 

     "Sachiko, are you by any chance familiar with the Tsuda Kid Case?" I asked, and immediately regretted it.

     "Shut it, Ishikawa," Yukari growled through clenched teeth. "Stay out of matters that do not involve you, got it?"

     "Yukari! It's okay! You don't gotta baby me!" Sachiko huffed, crossing her arms. "I'm the Tsuda kid!"

     I almost stepped back in shock. The Tsuda Kid was a child who was abducted by a group of assassins almost ten years ago. Only recently, about a year ago or so, was the kid found. Stories had said that the assassin group had taught the kid what they knew... I guess they were right. 

     "That's..." I searched for the right word. "It's amazing that you're still alive."

     "Mhm!" Sachiko nodded and looked at Yukari. "Yukari took me in when I escaped! That's how we got back in touch."

     "Sachiko, you may not want to share your whole life story..." Yukari muttered, looking away. "Remember, we don't know if we can trust her."

     "Uh, 'them', actually," I cleared my throat nervously. "I, uh, go by they/them pronouns... It's stupid, never mind."

     "No, no, no!" Sachiko grabbed my hands and looked up at me. "That's so cool! Why do ya?"

     "I, uh, guess I just feel more comfortable... I don't really identify with either gender," I explained sheepishly, and was met with a strict glare from Yukari. 

     "Ohhh. So you're like a god?" Sachiko's eyes shone brightly and my face reddened. "Like, gods don't really have a specific gender! They can be what they wanna be! That's so cool! You're so cool!"

     As Sachiko bounced up and down, clearly excited and intrigued, Yukari scowled. She grabbed my arm and pulled me aside, leaving Sachiko by herself.

     "Listen, Ishikawa," Yukari hissed, tightening her grip on my arm. "Sachiko is naive and childish. Her trauma has made it so that she's regressed to the mind of a child, but she is dangerous. Do not mess with her or I swear you will be dead by morning." She let go of my arm and pushed me away roughly. "Now go away and never bother us again, got it?"

     With that, she left and went back to Sachiko. Properly threatened, I walked away, looking for someone else to talk to. 

     There were several more people that I had yet to talk to, but I didn't know who to approach. I finally decided on a pair of boys who seemed to be arguing. Once I got closer, I could tell what they were saying.

     "I am not a slave," the first boy sighed, clearly exasperated. "I'm a butler. And, I only serve my master. However, master has allowed me to serve others for now..."

     "So you can serve me!" the second boy insisted excitedly. "I totally need help!"

     "I suppose it is plausible for myself to serve you..." the first boy pondered, then bowed to the second boy. "Alright, I will serve you. For now."

     I blinked. Wow. That conflict was resolved quickly. Yet, there was something about the first boy that told me he didn't really intend on serving the second. And then, the two noticed me. 

     "New kid!" the second boy squeaked, and he hid behind the taller first boy, who sighed but allowed it.

     "Uh, heyo," I waved, walking closer. "Hiro Ishikawa, Ultimate Traceuse. Parkour kid."

     "Seiji Toma," the first boy bowed, revealing the second boys face behind him. "I am the Ultimate butler. My old master has given me permission to serve others."

     "Heyyyy," the shorter boy jumped out from behind Seiji, hands on his hips. "I'm your new master, right?" 

     "I've given Master Ando the satisfaction of thinking he is my only Master. As I tried to tell him before, I am here to serve all," Seiji took my hand and kissed it gently, leading me to recoil in shock. "Master Ishikawa, it is a pleasure to serve you."

     "Seiji! Stooooop!" the other boy whined. "Hiroooo, get away from my butler!"

     He jumped up and down angrily, which would have been somewhat intimidating if he weren't so short. His white lab coat flapped around as he jumped, revealing a simple sweater vest. 

     "Who's this little gremlin?" I jabbed my thumb in the second boys direction, leading him to look hurt.

     "That is Master Asao Ando. He is known as the Ultimate Herpetologist," Seiji explained, sighing heavily. "I have not known him for very long, however he is already a handful."

     "You're so mean!" Asao complained, giving up on jumping wildly. "And you!" He pointed at me. "I'm not a damn gremlin! I'm the same age as you all!"

     "What's going on here?" a friendly voice came from behind me. "Please do not fight. We are classmates; we need to get along."

     A boy stood behind me, wearing a regular suit and tie. He looked worried, clearly caring about whether we fought or not. 

     "Master Yoshino," Seiji greeted him kindly. 

     "Buzz off, jeweller! We're having an arguement!" Asao blabbered. "Yeah, Ultimate Jeweller, super cool, whatever. Hiroooo!"

     "What am I supposed to do?" I exclaimed. "You were angry at me three seconds ago!"

     "I don't know!" Defeated, Asao slumped to the floor, steaming as he sat. 

     Needless to say, I was confused. I casually introduced myself to the boy in the suit, who called himself Naoto Yoshino. Asao made distressed noises as we ignored him. 

     "Guys!" he stood up, waving his arms in our faces. "Really? You're gonna pay attention to that loser instead of me? Come on!"

     "Master Ishikawa," Seiji leaned over and whispered to me. "I am afraid if we do not pay him any attention, he will become bothersome."

     Seiji moved his eyes down, where Asao was clinging to his leg, rocking back and froth. Asao coughed and stood, brushing himself off. He posed with his thumb and forefinger framing his chin and winked. 

     "See? I'm waaay more interesting," he turned in a circle, his lab coat flowing. "I can tell you anything you want to know about reptiles."

     As he stood, clearly proud of himself, I turned on my heel and walked off. A loud wail was heard from behind me and Asao appeared next to me. 

     "You're so mean!" he shouted, tears forming in his eyes. "i'm just sharing my passion and you walk away!" He shrugged and stopped walking with me. "Whatever. I don't really care anymore."

     Something about his tone of voice sent a chill down my spine. I froze for a moment and saw the sneer on his face. Something about him wasn't right, I could tell that now. Then, my moment of an emotion I couldn't place passed, and I continued walking. I could hear him laughing from behind me, but I blocked it out as soon as it started. 

     I was so focused on not thinking about Asaos laughter that I didn't notice the girl who was directly in front of me. She squealed a bit when I bumped into her, and she looked at me with big grey eyes. 

     "Oh, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, taking a step back and giving her space

     "It's alright!" she replied cheerfully, not bothered at all. "Oh, I haven't seen you before, have I? I'm Mitsuki Asai! They call me the Ultimate Blogger!" 

     "Hiro Ishikawa, Ultimate Traceuse," I was so used to introducing myself by now. "I'm so sorry for bumping into you."

     "It's really alright! I could tell you were super distracted. Interacting with Asao really leaves you confused," Mitsuki laughed a bit. "Okay, so I've been asking everyone here... have you seen a computer of any type? I really need to update my blog..."

     "Sorry, no I haven't," I apologized. "Wait, Mitsuki you said? Are you... Mimi? That blogger that everyone talks about?"

     Mitsuki blushed and bit her lip, "yup, that's me..."

     I looked her up and won, amazed. She looked nothing how I pictured her. Her body was lanky and tall, with short, curly ginger hair and freckles decorating her cheeks and arms. She wore a simple tank top and high waisted shorts. Thin rimmed glasses sat on her face.

     "I know... I'm not what you expected," she ran her hand through her hair. "I'm really just a tall dork who likes making people happy!"

     I hadn't read much of what Mimi blogged about, but I knew the basics. She mostly wrote fun little poems and short stories about her life. A lot of people at my previous school were huge fans of her. 

     "Well, your blog is amazing! From what I've read, anyway," I told her, and she smiled.

     "Mitsuki!" a voice called and she turned.

     "Kyoji!" Mitsuki embraced the new boy. "Hiro, this is Kyoji Imada, the Ultimate Copycat! He can copy anyone's voices or looks! It's amazing!" Mitsuki's eyes lit up as she gestured to the boy. "Kyoji, meet Hiro Ishikawa, the Ultimate Traceuse."

     "Nice to meet you," he said in Mitsuki's voice, extending his hand. I was taken aback for a moment, and he laughed. "It's always fun to copy others. Here, speak and I'll copy you."

     "Uh-" I stopped abruptly. "What do i say?"

     "Perfect." he used his own voice that time. He cleared his throat and practiced for a bit before talking perfectly in my voice. "I'm Hiro! I do parkour!"

     "Wow..." I was pretty impressed, nodding my head in approval. 

     "It's always weird to hear your own voice, isn't it?" Mitsuki prodded my side. "It almost scares me!"

     "I can do anyone's voice that I've heard My vocal range is basically godlike," he flipped his hair and flashed a smile.

     "Wow, you can hear the ladies swooning," Mitsuki rolled her eyes and laughed. She then faced me and smiled. "You've been going around and introducing yourself, right? Mind if I join you the rest of the way?" 

     "Yeah sure, that's no problem," I managed to say. It was weird that someone who was considered to be famous wanted to hang out with me.

     "No need to be nervous around me," Mitsuki smiled again, grasping my hand. "I'm just another loser, y'know?" She pulled me along to find someone I hadn't met yet, and we finally stopped in front of a scrawny boy. "Hey, Kaii!"

     "What now, Mitsuki?" he asked, readying the gardening shovel he held.

     "Juuuust hanging with my new friend here," she poked my side and laughed. "Kaii, meet Hiro Ishikawa, the Ultimate Traceuse."

     "Listen, Hiro, I'm sure you're a nice person, but I need to be left alone right now, okay?" he sighed, and looked up at me with pain in his eyes. "I'm Kaii Sada. I'm kinda the Ultimate Gardener. Can you go now?" 

     I nodded and left before Mitsuki could complain. I wasn't sure what was wrong with him, but I didn't want to pry. 

     "Sorry about that," Mitsuki apologized when she caught up to me. "I don't know why he's in a bad mood..."

     "It's alright. Surely it isn't our fault," I sighed, looking back at Kaii.

     Suddenly, a loud rumble spread through the gym, causing everyone to look around in surprise. A platform rose from the front of the gym, rising about a foot before it stopped. Then, an annoyed voice echoed throughout the gym. 

     "Oh, come on!" it exclaimed and we heard a quiet stomping of feet. "Go up! I said, go up!"

     The platform whirred and lowered a few inches, leading to a growl of anger behind the podium in the middle of the platform. I was sure it wasn't there before.

     "No, go up!" the voice hissed. "I've got an audience here, don't embarrass me!"

     As soon as the voice stopped talking, the platform rose again, this time towering six feet above above us. A frustrated groan came from behind the podium. 

     "What the hell is going on?" Masafumi boomed, marching toward the platform. 

     "Take one more step, Mr. Kida, and I'll blow your little brains out," the voice said quietly, sending a chill down my spine.

     Everyone looked around, clearly terrified. And so, the killing game of Hopes Peak Academy began, leaving us all in despair.

**Author's Note:**

> Ultimate Students : 
> 
> Hiro Ishikawa : Ultimate Traceuse (parkour)
> 
> Mitsuki Asai : Ultimate Blogger
> 
> Asuna Hayashi : Ultimate Psychologist
> 
> Jitsuko Onishi : Ultimate Criminologist 
> 
> Sachiko Tsuda : Ultimate Sniper 
> 
> Koharu Miyake : Ultimate Pseudologist 
> 
> Ryoka Nishi : Ultimate Pyromaniac
> 
> Yukari Amari : Ultimate Figure Skater
> 
> Ichiro Kato : Ultimate Model
> 
> Kaii Sada : Ultimate Gardener
> 
> Kyoji Imada : Ultimate Copycat
> 
> Masafumi Kida : Ultimate Welder 
> 
> Naoto Yashino : Ultimate Jeweller 
> 
> Seiji Toma : Ultimate Butler
> 
> Tetsuro Seo : Ultimate Author
> 
> Asao Ando : Ultimate Herpetologist


End file.
